PCUW Side story: Trapped
by Wrestlingfan488
Summary: A PCUW Fandom story. Watch the drama and humor of the PCUW stars as they are trapped in a locker room and can't get out. Can they survive each other? Will they kill each other? Couples will blossom, others will break up. Features Ed, Edd, n Eddy guys plus, your favorite PCUW OC's
1. What did I do to deserve this?

**A/N: This is a side story that I came up with after reading DanDJohnMLover's Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling fic. I don't own Ed, edd & Eddy and I don't own an OC's involved in this story. Also check it out, because it's pretty awesome. Also it has a decent fandom for a Fic. **

This is a story is set in a locker room. On the door of the locker room reads the words '**Don't use**' in big bold letters. Even the biggest moron in the world could understand not to go into this room. Well, maybe not... Anyways, this story begins with PCUW's most lovable pair were standing left of the hallway with the locker room. Phil Hardy, was a normal teenage boy. But, his tag Partner Colt on the other hand wasn't the sharpest needle in the haystack. But, people loved him and his idiotic behaviour. Unless you were employed by PCUW. Along with them was Phil's girlfriend, Selena Russo. Unlike Phil, she minded Colt's idiotic antics. But, she was fair girl and a sweet one.

"Colt, what the hell was that out there?" Selena yelled. "You need to stop fooling around."

"A few jokes never hurt anybody." Phil spoke up to his girlfriend. He was defending his friend and adoptive brother.

"A few jokes never hurt anyone? Explain, why you two haven't won the PCUW Tag team titles yet?" Asked Selena

"Well, if that's your theory then explain why you haven't won the Womens championships yet?" Phil shot back

"Hey guys, do you think we can get some Chinese food?" Colt randomly said as he stood between the two, only to be ignored

"Don't give attitude Phil!" She said back to him.

"Hey! There's a handsome man who's very hungry right now." Colt said only to be ignored again.

"I'm not giving you attitude. If anything you're giving me attitude." Phil said, raising his voice

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Selena said, raising her voice at him

"How about you raise your hand if you're hungry." Colt said as he raised his hand. Only to be ignored again

"Maybe, I wouldn't raise my voice if you would quit criticizing me and my friend." Phil shot back at her with venom

"Maybe I should just leave." Said Selena

"Maybe you should." Phil added, before watching her walk away

"Don't worry Phil. That means you're going to pay for one less person at the Chinese restaurant." Colt said

"I don't feel like Chinese food." Phil said, a bit down after the little argument with Selena

"How about Mexican?" Asked Colt, who didn't get the message

**-X-**

"Thunder! Johnny Thunder, where the hell are you?" Yelled the charismatic, hot head, Aries Austin. He was looking around for his Destiny Empire stablemate and rival, Johnny Thunder

"Well hello Vanilla Midget." Wolf said as Aries passed him

"I'm not a Vanilla Midget!" Yelled Aries. "Hey, have you seen your boyfriend, Johnny Thunder?"

"Firstly, we're just Best Friends. Secondly,I know where he is. But, you have to be at least be face level with me to know. And since you're too short, I guess you won't find out." Wolf smirked

Aries didn't take kindly to that and kicked Wolf straight in the nuts! Wolf fell to both knees holding his testicles in pain as Aries grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to face level with himself. "I'm at face level now. So, where is Johnny Thunder?" 

"The locker room at the end of the hall!" Wolf said as a tear ran down his cheek

"Good." Aries said, before letting go and walking down the hall

**-X-**

Selena Russo herself was frustrated with Phil. It wasn't just over Colt. The two had been at each other's throats for days. They argued about everything. She didn't know why, but Phil was starting to become a pain in her eyes. She knew that she loved Phil. At least she thought she, until a few days ago when he flipped out over her wearing a skirt. It was getting ridiculous at this point

"Hey Selena." Double D, one of PCUW's three founders, said.

"Oh, hey Double D." Selena said, noticing the nerd.

"Where are the Saints? Did you ditch those hooligans yet?" Double D asked as she looked at the raven haired lady

"No. Me and Phil got into a little fight." Selena spoke, a little sad at the situation

"Again? Phil's starting to turn into a little jerk to you, isn't he?" Double D said as he put his hand on her shoulder

"I don't know. It's complicated." Selena said, not wanting to call Phil a jerk. Clearly, she still liked him a lot.

"Let's just find a place to talk about it." Double D said as he friendly wraps his arm around her shoulder and guides her down the hall.

**-X-**

"Well if it isn't the business slut herself." Said the spoiled Brat, Tanya Blake as she and her boyfriend, Red Murdock walked up to two people. Ivory Gredlemen, the niece of Frankie Kazarian and the face of the womens division. And the PCUW World Champion Eddy Verra. The second founder of PCUW. "Are you sucking off the World Champion to stay on top?" 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the spoiled turd of PCUW." Ivory shot back

"Turd? Are you calling me a piece of shit? I'm too rich to be a piece of shit!" Tanya yelled

"You could polish up a turd, but at the end of the day it's still a turd. In other words, you can have all the money you want. But, at the end of the day. You're still a smelly, piece of shit." Ivory said

"Hey, Eddy. Keep your friend quiet." Snapped Red, not happy with Ivory's words to his girlfriend.

"Hey, Red. Take your piece of shit girlfriend and flush her down a toilet. You know, where she belongs." Eddy said, adding to Ivory's joke. Both laughed, then Tanya slapped Ivory across the cheek. Red quickly pulled Tanya away as Eddy had to hold Ivory, to make sure that she didn't kill Tanya.

**-X-**

"Hey Phil. Since you don't want to feed me like a cheap jerk face. How about you tell me what's going on between you and Selena." Colt asked

"It's nothing." Phil defensively said to his best friend

"Are you at least worried about her?" Asked Colt

"She's a big girl Colt." Assured Phil

"She's skinny, Phil! Not fat! There's no way that she's a big girl. I mean, Awesome Kong is a big girl- If she counts as one. But, Selena is not. Unless Selena got abducted by Australian and was taken to their country where they experimented on her. How can you not worry?" Colt yelled in panic only for Phil to slap him and make him stop. Phil grabbed him by the shoulders

"Colt...Calm your man titties down." Said Phil as he shook him

"They're pectorals, thank you very much." Colt said, as he crossed both arms together and turned his head. He was offended by Phil saying that he has man tits. But, Colt saw something as he turned his head. "Hey, what's Double D doing with Selena?"

"What?" said Phil as he turned his head and saw the two were walking down the hall.

"Selena dumped you for Double D! That's hilarious!" Colt said, mocking his friend

**-X-**

Aries had found the locker room that Wolf had told him about. He opened the door and entered the locker room. Suddenly the door closed behind him and he heard a locking noise- _Clank. _Then, Aries put everything together and figured that he was trapped. And to make things worse, Johnny Thunder wasn't in the room.

"God dammit! Wolf tricked me." He yelled as he pounded on the door "Help!"

Eventually, Aries stopped pounding on the door and looked around the place. He was trying to find an escape. Suddenly the door flung open. Aries turned around. Aries saw The Flawless Girls (Amber Sotomeyer and Eliza Maxwell.). Aries nicknamed these two "The Flawless Sluts." and there was a reason for that. They used their looks and they were completely stupid

"Aries! We found you!" Eliza Exclaimed with a smile

"Yeah, but we found you!" Amber said before high fiving Eliza, ala the Beautiful people

"Wait! Hold the Door-" Suddenly it shut and Aries closed his eyes and let out a groan. "-Open"

"Why?" A Clueless Amber said. "We can open it later."

"No we can't! The door can't be opened from here!" Announced Aries

**-X-**

In the Hallway left of the door, Selena Russo and Double D were kissing. Only, to be caught by the Second City Saints

"How could you?" Yelled Phil as the kiss broke up

"Phil!" Selena said with a shocked face

"Don't play stupid Selena! How could you do this to me!?" Phil said upset

"Yeah!" Colt yelled right behind him, but no one noticed

"Phil it wasn't what you-" Selena tried to explain

"Shut up!" Phil yelled making Selena upset. "I saw what I saw."

"I can't believe you're acting like this." Selena said, before walking away

"Phil, you're being a jerk." Double D said to Phil

"I'm not the jerk. You're the one who made out with my girlfriend!" Phil yelled at him before bumping his shoulder as he walked away. Double D didn't have a chance to speak. Colt walked behind him but, slowly came back to Double D.

"Hey, Double D. Want to go and eat something?" Asked Colt, still hungry

"I know a Vegan place just around the corner." Double D said much to Colt's disgust

"Nevermind. I'd rather starve." Colt said before, catching up to Phil

Meanwhile, Selena had turned the left at the corner and was walking down the hallway. She couldn't believe that Phil wouldn't let him explain. Actually she did. That's how he's been lately. Selena saw a locker room at the end of the hall and opened the door. She slammed the door shut and walked straight into Eliza.

"Hey!" Eliza exclaimed

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Selena as she noticed the presence of Aries who had stood up and walked up to her

"We're locked in." Aries whispered to her

"With these two!" Selena said pointing at the Flawless girls

"Unfortunately yes. The door is locked from inside." Explained Aries

"Oh my god...I'm in hell, aren't I?" Selena said as she slumped down onto the floor. "What did I do to deserve this?"

**A/N: Review. Hopefully you guys liked it.**


	2. There's no cracks on the ceiling

Selena and Aries stayed far away from the flawless girls as they leaned against a wall. Both thinking about their lack of luck. Meanwhile, Eliza was trying to count the cracks on the ceiling. Too bad there was no cracks, but she was determined to find them. On the other hand, Amber was thinking of the last person she made out with

"Hey guys who was the last person I kissed?" Amber asked

"Probably some loser who wanted to get it in." Selena said

"I am not a loser!" Aries shouts, revealing that he made out with Amber

"You made out with her?" Selena asked with a small smirk

"Yes and I went to the doctor right after we finished. I'm clean." Aries said, getting a giggle out of Selena

_Meanwhile, down the hall of the locker room. _

"So, where did you send that midget to go?" Asked Johnny Thunder as him and Wolf continued walking down the hall.

"Right over there." Wolf said, pointing at the locker room

"Should I go in there? I'm pretty sure he's cooled down by now." Thunder asked

"That kid is never calm. But, it doesn't matter. You would kick his ass with your awesome Kung Fu moves. Where did you learn them?" Asked Wolf after praising Thunder

"I watched both Kung Fu Panda movies. That makes me an expert." Thunder bragged before stopping at the door and grabbing the knob. He opened the door and the four people in the room turned their attention to the door

"Thunder, you bastard! Wolf, you told me he was in here!" Aries bitterly says

"Did you really think I'd help you after you kicked me in the nuts?" Asked Wolf

"A little." Admitted Aries

"Guys! The door! Keep it open!" Selena interrupted in urgency, before Wolf slammed the door shut

"Too bad sweetheart." Wolf smirked

"You do know that the door doesn't open from inside the room." Reveals Aries

"What?!" The Perfect Wolfpack yelled in unison.

"Yep, you're trapped with us and the Flawless sluts over there." Aries said point to the two girls

"No! This isn't fair! We're too pretty to die in this room with a loser like Aries. HELP! PLEASE HELP! I'LL GIVE YOU HAIRGEL!" Thunder shouted pounding on the door

"It's no use." Said Aries "We're all stuck in here."

_Elsewhere_

"You need to stop slapping people." Said Red as he walked beside Tanya

"She deserved it." Tanya argued "I'm not a piece if crap! I'm a queen!"

"I guess we should forget about Ivory, get our stuff and go to the car. Jason Kruger is waiting for us." Said Red before crossing paths with Asheel Din who had a soda in his hands. "Oh great. It's you."

"Oh great it's lady..." Asheel says pointing at Red. Then moving his finger towards Tanya "and the tramp."

"Excuse me." Tanya said "Do you know who I am?"

"Willy Blake with a dick?" Asheel said. Tanya's jaw dropped after Asheel insinuated that she's a man. Red wasn't happy either

"You have a lot of nerve." Red said, staring down Asheel

"And you no balls." Asheel fired back with a smirk

"You're not funny." Red deadpanned

"Well I don't have a joke that's bigger than your career." Asheel said, leaving Red speechless. Red grabbed Tanya's hand and stormed off as Asheel smirked. He won this round

_Elsewhere _

"Are you okay?" Eddy asked as Ivory held her cheek

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where do you think they went?" Asked Ivory

"I don't know and I don't care." Eddy said before, noticing the Second City Saints walking up to them. "Yo, Saints. What up guys?"

"Have you seen Selena?" Asked Phil as Colt looked at Ivory

"What are you looking at Colt?" Asked Ivory

"Dat ass." Colt admits before giving her a thumbs up. "You must work out. Or you have butt implants."

Ivory rolled her eyes at Colt before, turning back to Eddy and Phil

"I haven't seen her. Maybe she's with Aries? Or Wolf? Or Thunder? Or Asheel? Or any of the other pretty boys." Eddy suggested

"She wouldn't." Phil said before retracting. "Actually she would. I caught her kissing Double D."

"Wait, Selena cheated on you with Double D." Eddy chuckled. "You must really suck if stooped to kissing Double D."

"Shut up." Phil said.

"Hey, maybe she's in that locker room." Colt said, pointing at the Locker room that everyone was trapped in. It had a sign, but no one read it.

"It wouldn't hurt to check." Phil said

"We'll come with you." Eddy said

"Hopefully there's some food." Said Colt as they walked to the room

_Back in the Locker room of Hell_

Aries was keeping a good distance away from Johnny Thunder. But, Wolf sat right beside Selena

"I'm to pretty to die with all you people." Wolf said

"Well we need to find a way out of this place." Selena said "And there's no other vents or doors in here."

"Have you checked the bathroom?" Asked Wolf.

"Bathroom?" asked Selena before Wolf pointed at a small open space near the end of the room that has a little sign that says Bathroom with an arrow pointing inward.

"There was a bathroom!" Aries yelled as stood up. "So you're saying that I pissed in a corner for nothing!"

"You pissed in a corner!" Selena yelled back at Aries "Do you not know how bad that will smell?"

"Look, let's just go and look around the bathroom." Aries said, trying to get off the subject.

Wolf, Aries Austin and Selena Russo stood up and walked towards the bathroom at the end of the locker room. Once they got in the door flung open. Phil, Colt, Ivory, and Eddy walked in. The door shut again after they all entered

"Thunder? Eliza? Amber? Why are you all here?" Asked Phil

"Oh my god the room's talking to me." Said Amber with her back to them

"Amber turn around." Phil said

"OMG, Eliza. The Saints, Ivory and Eddy are here to save us." Amber exclaims

"Is there a three way going to happen? Because I'd be happy to watch." Colt said with a smile only to get smacked on the back of the head by Ivory. "Ow! You can join them too."

"Colt's pervertedness aside. Why are you three here?" Asked Eddy

"We're stuck here." Explained Eliza as she raked her hair with her hands

"Is she crazy?" Asked Eddy to Ivory

"She's more stupid than anything." Replied Ivory

"She is but, she's right." Came the voice of Aries Austin as him, Selena and Wolf walked out of the bathroom. "There's no way out."

"Selena!" yelled Colt as he happily ran over and hugged her

"Colt, let go. We've only been apart for 30 minutes." She stated, trying to get of the hug

"We've been looking all over for you. Why did you leave?" Asked Phil, still upset with her

"Because, I was done dealing with your BS." Selena shot back at him, before escaping the hug. Selena then took her seat next to Wolf and Colt sat beside her. Phil raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue. Ivory sat next to Colt. Eddy took a seat next to Johnny Thunder

"So what are we going to do to pass the time?" Asked an already bored Eddy

"You can count the cracks on the Ceiling." Amber suggested

Eddy looked up at the ceiling. "Amber, there's no cracks up there."

"Look harder." Said Amber as Phil sat next to her. Phil was now across from Selena

"What did I do to deserve this? Is it because I look too sexy?" Wolf said to himself

"I feel you bro. I know the hardships of being sexy too." Colt said, drawing a nasty look from Wolf. Suddenly, the door flung open as Red Murdock and Tanya Blake entered the room. Everyone in the room groaned at the sight of these two.

"What are you losers doing here?" Asked Tanya as the door closed to everyones dismay

"We're trapped and so are you." Aries explained.

"Do you simpletons not know how to work a door knob?" Tanya asked before turning the door knob. But, it wouldn't budge. "No! We have to go home! Jason's waiting for us! No! No! No!"

"Yes!" Aries replied

"No! No! No! This isn't fair." She whined as she jumped up and down, stomping her feet against the ground like a child with tantrum

"Tanya, lets just calm down and wait like everyone else." Suggested Red

"This isn't fair! I'm a queen!" She complained to Red

"I was the king of England once." Mentioned Colt for no reason

_Elsewhere_

"Well if it isn't Asheel Din. Salutations!" Double D said as he approached him

"Where are you heading, champ?" He asked

"Well the X-Division Champion is trying to find Selena Russo. You know that Raven haired beauty." Double D said

"Whoa, that's Phil's girlfriend. It's pretty low for you to try and take her away from him." Scorned Asheel

"She deserves better than Phil." Double D responded before walking past Asheel. Asheel decided to follow him and try to some sense into him

_Back in the Locker room of Hell_

Amber was still trying to count the cracks on the Ceiling, despite there being none. Eliza had decided to help her. In between the two standing ladies was Phil who was the only one not leaning and or sitting against the wall. He was like a fire at a campsite. Everyone else was pretty much out of it. They were just staring at those two woman. They were so out of it that they didn't notice Asheel and Double D walk into the room. That was until the door shut. Then everyone turned their attention to them

"Fuck my life!" Aries yelled "The door's closed again"

"Oh great it's him." Phil muttered as he made eye contact with Double D. Both had unpleasant looks for the other.

"Asheel?" Asked Eddy

"What?" Asked Asheel

"Why are you here?" Red cut in

"Because, I saw your ass come in and I wanted to torture you some more." Asheel fired back at Red

"Well guys, welcome to hell." Said Aries

"What do you mean?" Asked Double D

"The door doesn't open from in here. So you two are trapped with all of us." Explained Aries

"Why did I have follow you?" Questioned Asheel

"It was your choice Asheel." Double D replied

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. What was your favorite moment of this chapter? Also, your favorite moment from the last. Review please!**


End file.
